


【赫海】《疯狗爱情》（下）

by Rabbit5990



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	【赫海】《疯狗爱情》（下）

（下）

李赫宰眼睁睁的看着李东海走过去拥住了那位金发男孩，还贴心的将手里的酒杯拿开了些以免因自己的动作而溅到对方身上。李赫宰不太清楚对方是什么身份的人，但是从他与李东海的动作间能看出来关系应该与李东海十分亲近。

兴许是太过入迷的看着李东海的一举一动，李赫宰连自己身后什么时候站了一个人都没有察觉到，直到那人拍了拍他的肩膀，他才惊叫一声回过神来。  
“顶你个肺啊，想吓死我？”  
李赫宰一回头就对上了崔始源那张在自己面前放大了的脸，嘴角还挂着一丝意味不明的微笑。  
“哗——你搞咩啊？”崔始源向后撤开了点拉开了自己与李赫宰的距离，顺着李赫宰的视线望过去便笑出了声来。他拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀，调笑到：“又望李东海啊？上次仲未被佢打够啊？”（又看李东海啊？上次还没被他打够啊？）  
“你死开。”李赫宰黑着一张脸拉下崔始源搭在自己肩膀上的手掌，一转过头去却再也看不到李东海的身影，这让他一时间有些慌乱，没好气的锤了崔始源的肩膀一下，“都怪你！”说完便焦急的去寻李东海的身影。

李赫宰总觉得李东海像个花花公子，准确的说他就是个花花公子，顶着那张惊为天人的脸处处留情，不管是男是女都被他迷得神魂颠倒的，天知道李赫宰有多担心这位花花公子那天跟自己玩腻了就把自己一脚踹了。  
李赫宰心里越是焦躁嘴上就越是憋着不说，装出一副不在乎的样子，即使是李东海跟其他男人勾肩搭背的手都要摸到对方裤裆里了，他也依旧紧紧的咬着牙关说什么也不肯说自己在吃醋。  
可他嘴上越是憋着，就越是要在别的地方讨回来。扮猪吃老虎这一套没有人比李赫宰玩的更6，他家小老虎容易心软，他就装出一副受了天大的委屈我见犹怜的模样，可怜巴巴的用湿漉漉的眼睛去看着李东海，平日里眼神冷酷又强悍的人突然在你面前放下了一身的刺变得软乎乎可怜巴巴的，李东海怎么能不心软。每次都稀里糊涂的被李赫宰推上床之后才开始后悔，那人上了床以后就像变了个人，像只饿极了的狼看见了猎物，不把李东海欺负到哭都哭不出来不算完。可是即使是这样，李东海还是每次都会上了李赫宰的当。

李赫宰眼神转了一圈就找到了李东海，那人执着一杯酒，一只手虚扶着楼梯的栏杆，任由那位李赫宰叫不出名字的陌生男子将手搭在他的后腰上，看似是贴心的护着李东海以防他从楼梯上不慎跌落下去，实则是在趁机不时的抚摸他腰间那一块的软肉。李赫宰咬紧了后牙槽，从身旁路过的侍者端着的托盘上拿过一杯香槟，看似无心的走到那人面前，肩膀撞上对方的，手里酒杯中的液体就这么毫无征兆的全数洒在了李东海的衬衫上，打湿了胸前的一大片布料。

“喂！走路不看路的吗？！”李东海瞪他，没好气的吼出一句话。  
李赫宰低着头，勾起唇角笑了下，再抬起头时却是一副委屈至极的表情，他一边不停地说着不好意思一边慌忙的从口袋里掏出手帕给替对方擦拭胸前那一片污渍，有意无意的触碰着那一处敏感之地。  
他感受到李东海抖了抖，接着耳边便传来了李东海的声音，语气与刚才的愤怒截然不同，他低声道：“算了，我去厕所。”  
说罢，便转身往厕所的方向走去。  
李赫宰向那被李东海冷落了的男人道了句不好意思，又点了点头示意了一下，才转过身，抬脚也往厕所的方向走。

李赫宰刚走进厕所还没看清四周的环境就被一只手拉进了隔间里，迅速的锁上了门。等他反应过来的时候，李东海已经揪着他的衣领把他摁在身后的门板上了，那人凑到他面前，狠狠的咬了一口他的下唇，痛感过后才听见那人对自己的质问——  
“你又搞什么鬼？”  
李赫宰回过神来，不甘示弱的推着对方的肩膀见人压实在马桶盖上，分开双腿跨坐在对方结实的大腿上，在那人还在失神的时候便一口咬上了耳后的软肉，留下一个鲜艳的痕迹。  
“这句话应该是我问你才对吧？”李赫宰冷着一张脸，隔着李东海湿漉漉的衬衣准确的找到了不知何时悄然挺立的乳首，猝不及防的捏了一把，那人的惊呼声便传入了他的耳朵。  
他一面解着那人为数不多的扣着的扣子一面把手伸向那正随着主人的呼吸一起一伏的白花花的胸膛里，把脑袋凑到他的耳边，故意用委屈巴巴的语气说着：“我真的好伤心，我男朋友在我眼皮底下跟别的男人动手动脚的。”  
李东海软下了身子，脑袋埋在李赫宰胸前，喘息的间隙挤出来一句话道：“我没有。”  
“没有？”李赫宰挑眉，不安分的手已经来到李东海的下身了，隔着布料揉捏着那一处因为刚刚的一番挑逗已经有些反应的欲望，听见那人喉间甜腻的哼声后又一口咬在了那人的肩头，愣是将那人的哼哼声变成了一声痛呼，他将手探入对方的裤子里，有些粗暴的握住了那人昂扬的分身。  
“那个人手都快伸到你裤子里了还说没有？”说罢又咬了那人的下唇一口，看着那薄薄的唇瓣被自己蹂躏的肿胀了一圈让他心里舒畅了不少。  
后来他也不给李东海解释的机会了，顺着他腰上的软肉向下，一边揉捏着他紧实的臀肉一边撸动着他兴奋的分身，兴许是在随时有可能被撞破的环境下让李东海比平日里都要敏感，没过多久他就呜咽着射在了李赫宰的手中，浓稠的白浊将他的腿间弄的一塌糊涂。

等李东海喘着气回过神来之后才反应过来坐在自己腿上的人依旧衣冠楚楚，甚至连衬衫上的一颗纽扣都没解开，而自己现在衣衫不整的被人压着坐在马桶盖上，呼吸急促的起伏着，腿间是一片黏腻的来自于自己的液体，这一切都让他羞的连耳尖都变的通红。

一口咬上坐在自己身上正在出神的人的喉结，意料之中的听见那人夹杂着惊讶于疼痛的哼声后李东海才松口，看着自己留下的齿印满意的笑了笑。可李赫宰才不会就这样吃亏，变本加厉的凑上去在那人衣衫大开的锁骨处狠狠的啃了一口。

“呀！！！李赫宰！！！你真的是狗吗？！！！”李东海仰高了脖颈痛呼出声，被咬过的地方火辣辣的疼。  
“你也不赖。”李赫宰向后退了点，替人将衣服重新穿好，又在被自己咬处印子的地方覆上自己的唇瓣，轻轻的舔舐着，似乎是安抚那炸了毛的小老虎。

李东海低笑一声，揪着人的头发将人拉起来，急不可耐的咬上对方的唇瓣，直到尝到一丝血液的腥甜才从喉咙里挤出来一句话——  
“果然我还是比较喜欢这样。”

只不过这句话很快就又消失在了唇齿交缠之间。

FIN.


End file.
